Kalinka
by Notthatbou
Summary: Solos en mitad de la etérea nieve, China y Rusia deben permanecer juntos como parte del trabajo que les ha sido asignado. Decide en un momento dado uno de ellos girarse, confiando en que, a pesar de todo, parece mejor ser dos que uno y uno. Viñeta ruso-china escrita con amor.


¡Buenas! Heme aquí una vez más. Últimamente me ha dado por escuchar música en ruso, y la consecuencia ha sido esta pequeña historia; en principio iba a ser parte del fic que tengo pensado escribir sobre la historia de Rusia, pero como para que lleguemos a ello falta mucho os lo traigo ahora. He cambiado un poco (un poquitito) el estilo de escritura al que estoy habituada para adaptarlo a esta pareja, porque creo que necesita un aire más etéreo, más como si fuera un cuento (igual son sólo cosas mías, quién sabe). Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que espero, sin más ni más, que os guste.

**_Título: _**_Kalinka_

**_Personajes:_** Rusia & China.

**_Palabras:_ **1550

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Калинка_**

Y el aire que China expulsa vuela en forma de suspiro, queriendo vanamente llevarse consigo el hastío y el desaliento. Mira a su alrededor: nada parece haber en ese puesto que les ha sido asignado que merezca ser digno de atención. En realidad, nada parece haber más allá de donde se encuentran ellos dos. Unos cuantos pasos adelante, una parada, media vuelta y hacia atrás; no encuentra nada más interesante que hacer. Su compañero, por otro lado, no aparenta tener la misma visión de la vida.

—¡Oi, Rusia! —llama su atención— Deja de haraganear.

No debe de afectar esto mucho al eslavo, ya que nada parece perturbar un ápice su tranquilo descanso bajo el árbol. Con su uniforme y su gorra militar, una bufanda que bien le ha de abrigar y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre el lomo de la AK-47 que su mano agarra, deja con los ojos cerrados al vaho escapar de su boca al ritmo de una canción ya tradicional. Se acerca China al sentir que sus palabras han sido vanas, visto que el ruso no detiene su cantar. Súbito como lo es cualquier cambio de parecer, cuando apenas se encuentra a un paso de Rusia, algo en su interior le impide alterar un rostro tan tranquilo y en paz. Decide darle la espalda, queriendo evitar en lo posible enfrentar a quien, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo alguien de quien no se debe fiar.

—_Ay liuli, liuli, ay liuli, liuli, Poliubí ye ty mieñiá!... —_escucha cantar suave, despacito a su espalda—_ Ka...linka, kalinka, kalinka moiá... V sadu iágoda malinka, malinka moiá..._

Apoya un extremo de su arma en el suelo, escuchándose suavemente el sonido de la fina capa de nieve al prensarse. La agarra momentáneamente con las rodillas, dejándola algo inclinada, para poder frotarse las manos a fin de combatir el frío que, lentamente pero sin descanso, se está haciendo con su cuerpo y su alma. Frota con fervor y las une para calentarlas, juntándolas cerca de su boca para echarles aire caliente. Decide finalmente girarse, confiando en que, aun siendo Rusia, parece mejor ser dos que uno y uno.

La figura grande y corpulenta de Ivan le asusta al encontrarlo justo a su espalda, siendo que hace nada estaba sentado sobre las raíces del árbol cuyas ramas se extienden allá arriba. Un grito asoma a su garganta queriendo desvelar el susto que le ha sido dado, pero la tela gruesa y cálida que de repente tapa su boca impide a éste escapar.

—¿...Rusia? —se asombra.

—Ponte la bufanda, China, que hace frío —le sonríe el otro unos pasos más allá, mirando al horizonte.

—¿Estás seguro?... ¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado al invierno continental. Aquí se nota que estamos más cerca del mar... ¿Verdad, General?

Rusia se calla dejando a China sin saber si pretende continuar hablando, por lo que tampoco osa decir palabra alguna. Algo embargado por la inesperada generosidad sin ambages del soviético, enrolla la cálida bufanda alrededor de su cuello y entierra en ella la nariz y las orejas. Mete las manos en las mangas, como es costumbre habitual en él, aunque este traje sea mucho más estrecho que los cómodos atuendos tradicionales. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Rusia está canturreando otra vez.

—¿Qué cantas? —decide preguntar en un repentino arranque de buena disposición.

—¿Eh? La _Kalinka_ —exclama contento. China sonríe.

—Veo que te gusta mucho.

—_Da_, me encanta. Me ayuda a entrar en calor, y me da buen ánimo —explica amablemente.

—Y, ¿de qué habla? —inquiere entonces Yao, esclavo de la intriga. Sabe que ha oído esa canción bastantes veces, pero nunca ha sabido qué era lo que pretendía transmitir.

—De un arbusto, ¡y frambuesas! —sonríe Ivan, dejando que una pequeña risa se le escape cuando descubre la sorpresa en el rostro de China—.Y cómo no, ¡ay, cómo no! De su _krasavitsa..._

—¿_Krasavitsa_?

—Sí, su _dusha dievitsa_, su alma jovencita, que podrías decir tú. Y créeme China, que cuando en Rusia utilizamos la palabra alma, lo hacemos para referirnos a alguien querido de verdad —casi susurra a modo de confesión, ocultando su boca a los inexistentes extraños con el dorso de la mano—. O, en los cuentos, a niñas realmente bonitas.

—Oh... Y, perdona mi torpeza, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver el arbusto con la muchacha?

—¿Eh? Ah, ¡eso! Es porque, en realidad, cuando uno escucha por primera vez el momento en el que aparece la muchacha, se da cuenta de que lo de las plantas eran puras metáforas; sólo hablaba de su amor...

—Entiendo, era algo metafórico; eso pensé al principio, pero creí que tal vez erraba.

—No me creo que tú pensaras en algún momento que te pudiste haber equivocado, China—dice de repente el ruso escapándosele una risa. Eso lo hace el doble de irritante, irritación que, por su parte, el chino intenta transmitir con una mirada que clava directamente en el muy indecente de su compañero.

—No pienso volver a preguntarte nada, desagradecido —se enoja, enterrándose más en la bufanda.

—Va, camarada, ¡no te enfades! Que tampoco lo he dicho con esa intención. ¿Quieres saber más sobre la _Kalinka_? Te cuento —y es ahora cuando una pizca de malicia, o acaso sagacidad, asoma a los ojos del más grande de los dos, quien le guiña un ojo—: en realidad, hay gente que cree que el ritmo que se va acelerando y acelerando en la parte del coro, y sobre todo al final, hace referencia explícita al acto sexual, ¿sabías?

—¡¿Qué?! —se exalta, rompiendo la promesa que acababa de hacerse, notando cómo suavemente el calor empieza a hacerse notar en sus mejillas.

—Y por eso va ganando esa velocidad, según se canta. La parte más suave hace referencia, por otro lado, a las ensoñaciones del muchacho que bajo el abeto descansa...

China decide que es mejor no preguntar nada más. Con su arma al hombro, aun él enredado en la bufanda y con las manos en las mangas, vuelve a su mecánico movimiento sin darse cuenta en pocos minutos. Unos cuantos pasos adelante, una parada, media vuelta y hacia atrás; cuando quiere darse cuenta, Rusia está cantando otra vez. Aun no entrando dentro de sus pretensiones el quedarse a escuchar, sus pies, por algún motivo, se detienen. Rápidamente concibe que es de nuevo la _kalinka_; no existe en él la voluntad de prestar atención, mas pronto se descubre a sí mismo pendiente del ritmo de la obra. Y escucha cómo las palabras salen cada vez más raudas de la boca de Ivan, alterándole el pulso sin que comprenda el porqué. Su mente vuela no sabe a dónde, seducida por el ritmo subyacente que la velocidad arrastra consigo, imaginando acaso el calor de dos cuerpos... Ni él mismo lo sabe. Gira China el rostro para mirar al eslavo, cuyo aliento puede ver moverse en el aire. En algún punto, su mente comienza a divagar, y se pierde pensando en cosas que ni es capaz de recordar que recuerda...

Apenas se da cuenta de que llevan un rato en silencio. Le mira Rusia entonces, y sonríe al ver a China en algún lugar muy lejos de donde están ahora. Cómo le gusta China; es siempre tan auténtico... Tiene la capacidad de hacerle sentir tranquilo, a gusto. Y, además, le evoca el sur. Igual ha sido el lento transcurso de los años el que ha creado el apego. Igual no.

—¿Sabes, China? Deberías hacerte uno con Madre Rusia —afirma con sencillez, con el mismo tono con el que diría, por ejemplo, la hora.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sobresalta Yao, agradeciendo enormemente estar de espaldas a Rusia cuando éste pronuncia esa frase. De este modo, Ivan no será capaz de ver el rubor, nacido en sus pensamientos y potenciado por aquellas palabras, que se ha hecho con su rostro en menos de un segundo.

—Así podríamos estar tú y yo juntos todo el tiempo —añade—; _ser uno los dos_.

China suspira dentro de la bufanda, con una sonrisa que queda oculta tras la tela. Desde luego, ese crío no ha cambiado nada. Se acuerda, sin pretenderlo, de varios encuentros que han tenido a lo largo del tiempo, cuando Rusia apenas levantaba dos palmos del suelo. No sabe por qué, todos los nervios que inexplicablemente le agitaban hace un rato se los ha llevado el viento con esas cuatro palabras. Toma aire con lentitud. Forma un gesto serio, y voltea la cara para mirarle casi por encima del hombro.

—No trates de engañarme, _СССР_ —espeta, con una firmeza en el tono que sólo puede poseer una persona con cuatro mil años—. Muchos hay ya que son uno con Madre Rusia, ¿no? Estonia, Bielorrusia, Georgia, Ucrania, Uzbekistán... Todos viven contigo, y me dejo a un gran número; así que menos cuentos chinos.

Se hace un silencio, que sólo interrumpe el sonido de los pasos de China sobre la fina nieve.

—Ser uno los dos, dice —repite en alta voz—. Éste se cree que yo nací ayer... ¡Ni que estuviese solo!

Escucha a Rusia reír suave, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su alborozo le llegue.

Rusia no sabe muy bien por qué se ríe: si porque ha sido descubierto en su descaro, porque ya no está solo, o porque sabe que China, de espaldas a él, está sonriendo.

**_Калинка - Fin_**

* * *

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, hay muchas sutilezas en esta viñeta que, si me permitís, os explico aquí abajo:

**Notas:**

La _Kalina_ es un arbusto, un enebro; _Kalinka_ es una manera cariñosa de llamarlo, y lo mismo para _malinka_, que significaría 'frambuesita'. _Krasavitsa_ significa 'niña bonita', literalmente (os lo cuento porque esto no aparece en el texto). La versión que yo he estado escuchando para escribir esto es la de Marina Debyatova, porque además de que me gusta cómo canta, me gusta especialmente la interpretación de las estrofas entre ambos coros. También me gusta mucho la versión de Nikitin (Victor Ivanovich Nikitin), porque el coro se acelera mucho y mi mente, recordando la metáfora, viaja mucho, también *risas*. Acaso leerlo mientras se escucha o se piensa en la canción le da otro toque.

Respecto al trozo que canta Rusia de la Kalinka:

"_Liuli, liuli"_ en ruso es como el 'ea, ea' del español, se usa a la hora de cantar las nanas. "_Poliubí ye ty mieñiá_" significa "Enamórate de mí". ¿Será casualidad que el trozo que canta Ivan diga literalmente "Enamórate de mí?" (No creo que nadie que me lea de hace un tiempo confíe en que aquí Bou deje nada a la casualidad *risas*)

El AK-47 (Avtomat Kalashnikova) fue el rifle oficial de la URSS entre 1947 y 1978. Esta historia está ubicada durante la guerra de Corea, más o menos en 1950. _СССР_ son las siglas en ruso para las URSS (Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas).

Respecto a la narración, es la primera vez que pruebo en presente, creo que le da una inmediatez necesaria para que sea cercano y más cálido. No me gusta utilizar el 'aru' para cuando China habla (acaso lo tolero en una o dos frases, pero constantemente me saca de quicio), ya que es un deje que utilizan los japoneses para cuando hacen a un chino hablando (lo que aquí sería equivalente, yo que sé, a escribir L en vez de las R). Así como no utilizo los sufijos (-chan, -kun, -san) en nadie que no sea Japón, considero que tampoco voy a utilizar, consecuentemente, el aru en China. No pretendo ofender a quien lo use, a quien le guste, ni a nadie, es una mera cuestión de opinión personal.

Y ya me callo, son casi más largas las explicaciones que el propio texto (Voy a tener que escribir un _Notas - Fin_ o algo (lol)).  
Me despido, siento lo largo de todo el rollo. ¡Cuidaos todos!  
_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_ Y, como siempre y sobre todo, **_Gracias por leer._**  
**Bou.**


End file.
